


In Plain Sight – Art Post

by MarmeLady_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Choking, Couch Sex, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Military Castiel, Military Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing post for a yet unpublished fic, IN PLAIN SIGHT, that should have been part of the <a href="http://spnkinkbb.tumblr.com/"><strong>SPN King Big Bang</strong></a>.</p>
<p>The announced plot revolved around Dean and Cas as soldiers, with promises of rough sex and breath play.</p>
<p>This is what I came up with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight – Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys… again with an art post for the SPN Kink BB, this time for a Destiel story.
> 
> I have to be honest, I kind of cheated a little bit. I haven’t been able to read the whole story but the author seemed to think the drawing was still relevant enough. 
> 
> I’m sorry I can’t give you a link to the author as the prompt had been submitted anonymously. I only hope that the author is doing well and to be able to eventually add a link for their story in my art post.
> 
> .

  

 

 

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it… so
> 
> You can visit my [**DeviantArt**](http://marmelady-orange.deviantart.com/) page for some more unrelated artwork if you ever feel like it. These drawings will also be published there soon.


End file.
